


Risiken und Nebenwirkungen

by Rei



Series: Mein Bruder, sein Freund und ich [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum Chris so ist wie er ist und warum Niklas ihn so gut versteht. (Eine Vorgeschichte zum Chris/Andy-universum.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risiken und Nebenwirkungen

**Author's Note:**

> **Charaktere** : Chris, Niklas, ihre Eltern   
> **Warnungen** : dark, angst, gen   
> **Erklärung** : Methylphenidat ist auch besser unter Ritalin bekannt. Heutzutage wird es gerne und viel an Kinder ausgeteilt, die schlecht erzogen, unterfordert oder verträumt sind. Meiner Meinung nach in 90% der Fälle völlig sinnlos.

Als ich acht war und Chris elf, hatten meine Eltern eine geradezu intergalaktisch schlechte Idee.   
Um das Ausmaß der Dummheit deutlich zu machen, folgender Vergleich: Uns im Kindergarten in identische Rentierpullover zu stecken und dann überrascht zu sein, als wir verprügelt wurden? Das war ziemlich blöd.   
Aber was sie an diesem Nachmittag taten, das war grade zu kriminell dumm.  
Vor allem kriminell.  
Kriminell mehr als alles andere. 

Es begann unspektakulär genug.   
Es war später Nachmittag, als meine Eltern in mein Zimmer kamen und uns beim Spielen unterbrachen.   
Sie hatten gleichermaßen ernste Gesichter und mein erster Gedanke war, ob ich schon wieder vergessen hatte meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Vermutlich verrät das viel über mein behütetes Leben, da das tatsächlich das einzige war, was mir überhaupt einfiel.   
Aber danach fragten sie mich überhaupt nicht. Sie redeten überhaupt nicht viel mit mir.  
Es ging ja um Chris. 

Meine Mutter sagte Dinge wie: „Die Schule hat uns heute Mittag schon wieder angerufen“, „Wir haben jetzt oft genug darüber gesprochen, Chris“ und: „Das geht so nicht weiter“.   
Ihr Mund war zusammengekniffen, wie immer wenn sie wütend war. 

Chris, der immer ein paar Sekunden länger brauchte als andere Menschen, um zu bemerken, dass ihn jemand angesprochen hatte, blickte nicht von seinem Puzzle auf. Aber er hörte auf mit den Beinen zu wippen, was bedeutete, dass er zuhörte.  
ICH wusste das natürlich. Ich fand das total einleuchtend und ging irgendwie davon aus, dass es jeder wusste. Aber meine Mutter wusste es offenbar nicht. 

„Chris. Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!“  
Ihre Stimme hatte einen bedenklich schrillen Unterton und kippte gegen Ende des Satzes. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.   
„Schatz, nicht“, murmelte mein Vater. Er legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. „Das hat doch keinen Sinn.“

Er trat vor und kniete neben Chris zu Boden, der auf dem Bauch lag.  
„Na, wie geht’s uns so, Sportsfreund?“ fragte er laut. „Alles im grünen Bereich?“ 

Chris puzzelte langsam an einer Ecke weiter, die nur aus blauem Himmel und Wolkenfetzen bestand. „Das ist eine Metapher“, stellte er fest, ohne aufzusehen.   
Ich nickte bestätigend. Damals wusste ich nicht, was eine Metapher war, aber wenn Chris das sagte, würde es schon stimmen. Chris wusste _alles_. 

„Metaffa“, wiederholte ich probeweise, weil es so ein schönes Wort war.

„Me-ta-pher“, buchstabierte Chris geduldig. “Das bedeutet …“

„Chris.“ Dad stieß ein raues Lachen aus, das alles andere als glücklich klang. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht … dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir wollen einen kleinen Ausflug mit dir machen. Okay, Kumpel? Steh schon auf.“

Ich hatte nie verstanden, wieso er fortfuhr, Chris „Kumpel“ und „Sportsfreund“ zu nennen. Und wieso er immer in einer Lautstärke redete, als sei Chris taub. Chris war nicht taub. Er hörte genauso wie gut wie ich. Er antwortete nur eben nicht immer.   
Später machte das Verhalten meines Vaters natürlich Sinn. Das und viele andere Kleinigkeiten.  
Aber nicht in diesem Augenblick. In diesem Augenblick machte für mich so ziemlich gar nichts irgendeinen Sinn. Meine Eltern benahmen sich wie Außerirdische und ich kam mir vor, wie auf einem fremden Planeten. 

„Wohin?“ fragte ich sofort, weil hier niemand Ausflüge zu unternehmen hatte, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen. „Ich will auch mit!“ 

„Das geht nicht, Nick.“ Dad schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Großmutter bleibt hier und passt auf dich auf, in Ordnung? Wir sind nicht lange weg. Zum Abendessen sind wir wieder da. Und dann gibt es Pfannkuchen.“

„Nein, Papa, nein!“ Ich schmiss meinen Gameboy auf den Boden, ohne mich darum zu kümmern, wo er landete. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich ein schreckliches Kind war? Ich war ein schreckliches Kind. Nicht einmal mit Pfannkuchen konnte man mich bestechen. „Wieso darf ich nicht mitkommen?“ 

„Darum. Sei lieb, Nick. Das verstehst du noch nicht.“

Wenn es irgendeinen Satz gab, der mich todsicher auf die Palme brachte, dann dieser. Ich hatte bereits die Fäuste geballt und war so kurz davor, ein riesiges Theater zu veranstalten, als Chris ganz langsam aufstand.   
„Nicki.“

Ich schmollte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ihr seid gemein! Das ist ungerecht! Wieso darf ich nicht …?“

„Sie haben gelogen“, sagte Chris, der immer ehrlich war, und ich konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie meine Eltern zusammenzuckten und mein Vater unangenehm berührt die Arme verschränkte. „Wir machen gar keinen Ausflug. Du verpasst gar nichts.“

„Chris! _Herrgott!_ “, sagte meine Mutter scharf. „Muss das sein? Dafür ist er noch zu klein.“

„Ich bin nicht …!“, begann ich zu protestieren.

„Machst du mein Puzzle zu Ende bis ich wiederkomme?“ fragte Chris leise. „Bitte?“

Das nahm mir den Wind aus den Segeln. Ich konnte beinah spüren, wie meine ganze Wut verpuffte wie Luft aus einem Luftballon. Ich starrte zwischen meinem Bruder und meinen Eltern hin und her.   
Irgendetwas passierte hier und ich hatte keine Ahnung was. Es war gruselig und beunruhigend. 

„Wo geht ihr hin?“ fragte ich kleinlaut. Und wieso war Chris so komisch? Normalerweise hatte er nie etwas dagegen, wenn ich irgendwohin mitkam. Und er fand auch nie, dass ich für irgendwas zu klein war oder irgendwas nicht verstand.   
„Chris, zieh deine Jacke an“, befahl mein Vater tonlos und Chris gehorchte.   
Niemand antwortete mir.

„Mama! Mama, wo geht ihr hin? _Chris!_ “

In meinem Kopf war dieser Moment auch Jahre später noch dramatisch und schrecklich und schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Es war schwarz-weiß und Zeitlupe wie eine Filmszene, obwohl nicht einmal etwas Schlimmes passierte, außer dass Chris seine Jacke anzog, die Hände in den Taschen vergrub und hinter meinen Eltern aus der Tür marschierte. In Wirklichkeit blickte er auch nicht zurück.   
In Wirklichkeit kam meine Großmutter herein und nahm mich auf den Schoss, während ich heulte. Ich war nicht nur ein schreckliches Kind, ich war auch eine Heulsuse. Okay, das hat sich bis heute nicht wirklich geändert.   
Nur, dass ich heutzutage damit warten kann, bis ich mich irgendwo hin verkrümelt habe, wo keiner zusieht. 

„Was machen sie mit ihm?“ fragte ich schluchzend. 

„Nichts. Gar nichts“, versprach sie. „Sie wollen ihm nur helfen. Chris weiß das. Er ist ein lieber Junge. Er kommt heute Abend wieder und dann ist alles in Ordnung. Versprochen.“

Aber es war doch bis eben auch schon alles in Ordnung gewesen. Wieso wollten sie etwas in Ordnung bringen, was nicht einmal kaputt war? 

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Chris ist nur bei einem Arzt“, erklärte sie mir später, als sie mit mir im Wohnzimmer saß und Karten spielte. 

„Warum?“ fragte ich. Ich war frustriert, weil das alles so wenig Sinn machte. Und weil sie mich nicht mitgenommen hatten. „Er ist doch gar nicht krank.“

„Es ist nicht … es ist nicht so ein Arzt, weißt du. Dieser Arzt ist dafür zuständig, wenn jemand Probleme hat. In der Schule zum Beispiel. Oder Probleme mit anderen Menschen.“

„Chris hat überhaupt keine Probleme in der Schule!“, fauchte ich. „Er hat viel bessere Noten als ich!“ Und er hatte auch keine Probleme mit anderen Menschen. Wenn überhaupt hatten die ein Problem mit ihm. Nicht umgekehrt. Vielleicht brauchten die diesen Arzt und nicht Chris. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte sie leise und fuhr mir mit der Hand über den Kopf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Das war gelogen.  
Nichts war in Ordnung. Aber Erwachsene logen andauernd. _Das ist nur zu deinem Besten_ , behaupteten sie – und das war auch nicht wahr.   
Der einzige, der immer die Wahrheit sagte, war Chris … und vielleicht war es das, was sie alle nicht an ihm mochten. 

*

Als sie zurückkamen, war es spät.   
Ich hörte die Haustür auf und wieder zugehen und ich hörte, wie meine Eltern im Flur lautstark argumentierten.   
Das einzige, was die Anwesenheit meines Bruders verriet, waren Schritte auf der Treppe. Stolpernde, seltsam unkoordinierte Schritte, die sich nicht nach Chris anhörten.

„Niklas, warte …“   
Aber ich war schon aufgesprungen.   
Ich entwischte meiner Großmutter, die in den Flur eilte, und quetschte mich an ihr und meinen Eltern vorbei. Mein Vater hatte die Stimme erhoben. Meine Mutter steckte noch halb in ihrem Mantel, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, nachdrücklich mit den Händen zu gestikulieren.   
„Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt …!“  
„Du? DU? Du hast gar nichts gesagt, das ist ja das Problem…!“  
„Nicht vor den Kindern …“  
Niemand beachtete mich, als ich die Treppe hochlief. 

„Chris?“ Ich wusste selbst nicht, wieso ich flüsterte. Es war, als ob ich Angst hätte, dass meine Eltern ihn wieder wegnehmen könnten, wenn ich sie daran erinnerte, dass er noch da war. „Chris!“

Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer. Ein leises Geräusch führte mich zum Bad.   
Chris kniete vor der Toilette auf dem Boden. Er hing schwer atmend über der Kloschüssel und hatte die Stirn auf seinen Unterarm gepresst. Als er den Kopf wandte, sah ich, dass er kreidebleich war.  
„Geh wieder runter“, befahl er leise. 

„Bist du krank?“ fragte ich nervös. „Soll ich Mama holen?“ 

„Nein.“ Er schloss sekundenlang die Augen und ich sah, wie sein Kehlkopf sich bewegte, als er schluckte und schluckte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte. Ich war ja nicht einmal sicher, zu was er ‚nein‘ sagte. Vielleicht zu beidem.

„Musst du dich übergeben?“ Auf der einen Seite wollte ich nicht unbedingt dabei sein, wenn das der Fall war, denn es gab wenige Sachen, die ich als Kind beunruhigender fand. Auf der anderen Seite … war es Chris.

„Nein. Es geht gleich. Ich dachte …“ Er brach ab. „Egal. Es ist ohnehin zu spät“, murmelte er.   
Seine Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn.   
Damals hatte ich keine Ahnung, was er meinte. Erst viel später wurde mir klar, dass er versucht hatte, sich mit Absicht zu übergeben. Er fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über seine aufgesprungene Unterlippe.  
„Holst du mir was zu trinken?“ bat er.

Ich nickte, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und floh. 

Natürlich wollte ich ursprünglich meinen Eltern Bescheid sagen. Ja, ich weiß. Keine gute Idee. Aber ich war acht und immer, wenn mich irgendetwas überforderte, wollte ich meine Mama.   
Bis zu diesem Tag wenigstens. Danach nicht mehr. 

*

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“ brüllte mein Vater.

„Er hat uns doch vorgewarnt …! Wir _wussten_ doch, dass es Nebenwirkungen haben kann.“

„Nebenwirkungen?! _Das_ nennst du Nebenwirkungen? Das sind keine Nebenwirkungen! Das ist … ich weiß nicht, was das ist!“

„Roland, bitte … du weißt nicht, was er für Sachen in der Schule erzählt!“

„Das ist mir egal! Ich will nicht, dass er das Zeug weiternimmt!“ 

„Ach ja? Ach ja?!“ Die Stimme meiner Mutter wurde schrill und wütend. „Wie schön für dich! Du bist ja nicht derjenige, der bei den Elternabenden da sitzt und sich anhören muss, wie sie über ihn diskutieren. Und wie sie dich ansehen und sich fragen, wieso du nicht endlich was unternimmst! Und was du für eine Mutter bist, weil du zulässt …“ 

„Herrgott, nun überdramatisiere es n-…“

„Ich DRAMATISIERE nicht!“ schrie sie. 

Ich klebte an der Wand vor der Küche, hatte die Hände über den Ohren und die Augen zusammengepresst und versuchte mich so klein wie möglich zu machen.  
Ich wollte sie hören und dann auch wieder nicht.   
Und ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was eigentlich passiert war. Aber es war klar, dass ich aus dieser Richtung keine Hilfe bekommen würde. Und kein Wasser. 

Ich wagte nicht, in die Küche zu gehen. Stattdessen schlich ich wieder nach oben, füllte im Bad ein Glas mit Leitungswasser und tapste damit in Chris’ Zimmer.   
Chris lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Seine Schritte waren seltsam hektisch und er rubbelte sich mit den Händen über die bloßen Oberarme, als sei ihm kalt. Aber zwischen seinen Schulterblättern war sein weißes T-Shirt nass vor Schweiß. 

„Hier.“ Entschuldigend hielt ich ihm das Glas entgegen.

„Danke.“ Seine Hände zitterten. Er kippte es in einem Zug hinunter. Danach ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Das Glas erwischte die Kante seines Nachttisches, als er versuchte es abzustellen, und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Teppichboden.   
„Lass“, sagte er, als ich es aufheben wollte. „Lass es liegen. Mach den PC an. Bitte.“

„Okay.“ Ich nickte, verwirrt und eingeschüchtert. Er war so anders als sonst. Kurz angebunden. 

„Du musst was für mich suchen.“

Ich nickte folgsam und kletterte auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. 

„Google Methylphenidat.“ Er fuhr sich erneut mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und buchstabierte es langsam.   
Es klang, als bereite es ihm Mühe sich zu konzentrieren und das war seltsam. Chris konnte unter normalen Umständen Wörter wie ‚Beta-2-Sympathomimetika‘ oder ‚Acetylsalicylsäure ‘ mühelos herunter buchstabieren, ohne auch nur einmal innezuhalten. 

Mit acht waren meine Finger kurz und stummelig und ich hatte meinen Kampf mit der Tastatur. Chris saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett und sah mir zu. Er hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und wartete geduldig, bis ich signalisierte, dass ich es gefunden hatte.   
„Und jetzt?“ fragte ich. 

„Bist du auf Wikipedia?“  
„Ja.“   
„Gut.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Such nach der Wirkungsdauer. Und Nebenwirkungen. Lies sie vor.“

„Die Wirkung von Methylphenidat-Hydrochlorid Tabletten tritt innerhalb von 15−30 Minuten ein und hält drei bis vier Stunden an, in einzelnen Fällen auch länger“, las ich langsam vor und stolperte über die langen Wörter. „Chris, was ist das?“

„Drei bis vier Stunden“, wiederholte er, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen. Seine Pupillen waren riesig und schwarz und er wippte unruhig vor und zurück. „Nebenwirkungen?“

„Übelkeit“, las ich langsam vor. Einige Wörter waren so lang, dass ich sie Buchstabe für Buchstabe vorlesen musste. „Schwindel. Schweißausbrüche. Nervosität. Schlaflosigkeit. Fieber. Psy- … psy …“

„Psychosen. Was noch?“ Er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. 

„Tach-… Tachy…“

„Tachykardie“, ergänzte Chris. Seine Finger öffneten und schlossen sich. „Und Palpitationen.“

„Ja. Chris, was ist das?“

Er atmete langsam aus und mit sichtbarer Willensanstrengung entkrampfte er seine Hände. Er rieb sich nachdrücklich über die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war ein wenig von dem fieberhaften Glanz darin verschwunden und er sah ein Stück mehr wie er selbst aus.   
„Komm her“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang rau. „Ich zeig es dir.“

Ich glitt von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und kam zögernd zum Bett. Langsam ließ ich mich neben ihm auf der Bettkante nieder. Ich war noch so klein, dass meine Füße den Boden nicht erreichten. 

Behutsam griff er nach meiner Hand und führte sie hoch zu seinem Brustkorb. Er breitete meine Handfläche auf seinem dünnen T-Shirt aus.   
Unter seinen knochigen Rippen konnte ich seinen Herzschlag spüren. Es raste und stolperte unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Es war seltsam vertraut und weniger beängstigend, als die großen, schwierigen Worte vermuten ließen. Es war nur so schnell … als würde es seinen Brustkasten sprengen. 

„Tachykardie bedeutet Herzrasen“, erklärte er leise.

„Ist das schlimm?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht vorbei. Es ist nur … laut.“  
Er fuhr sich langsam durch seinen verschwitzten Pony, so dass er wild in alle Richtungen abstand. Ich ließ meine Hand sinken und sah zu, wie er sich langsam seitlich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. 

„Haben sie was gesagt?“ fragte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.   
Auch ohne, dass er es spezifizierte, wusste ich, wen er mit ‚sie‘ meinte. 

Ich legte mich neben ihn, so dass ich ihn ansehen konnte, presste mein Gesicht auf sein Kopfkissen. „Papa will nicht, dass du das Zeug weiternimmst“, antwortete ich. „Er mag die Nebenwirkungen nicht.“

Chris lächelte matt. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper. Kleine Schauer, die ihn durchschüttelten. „Das ist gut. Ich mag sie auch nicht.“

Ich blieb neben ihm liegen. Es war nicht okay, weil doch eigentlich ich ihm hätte helfen müssen, aber irgendwie beruhigte mich seine Anwesenheit. Es war immer so.   
Ich war so hilflos. Ich hatte Schiss.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte oder wie ich ihm helfen sollte. Alles was passiert war, machte überhaupt keinen Sinn in meinem Kopf.   
Es war mir unbegreiflich, dass unsere Eltern irgendetwas tun sollten, was bewirkte, dass es ihm schlecht ging. 

Chris schlief nicht. Er schlief die ganze Nacht nicht, so als ob ein lauter Motor in seinem Inneren ihn antrieb und ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Aber er lag ganz still und erzählte mit leiser, monotoner Stimme alles was ihm einfiel. Zwischendurch schlief ich ein und wenn ich aufwachte, war er von Bruchrechnungen auf verstorbene amerikanische Präsidenten gekommen. Es machte nicht viel Sinn, hatte keinerlei inhaltlichen Zusammenhang und ich verstand die Hälfte nicht von dem was er erzählte, aber es schien ihn ruhiger zu machen.  
Vielleicht half ich ihm doch irgendwie. 

Viel später erfuhr ich was eigentlich los gewesen war und was den Stein überhaupt ins Rollen gebracht hatte.   
Chris hatte nicht gelogen. Er hatte sich nicht schlecht benommen. Er hatte sich nicht geprügelt. Er hatte nicht einmal seine Hausaufgaben vergessen. 

Chris hatte in der großen Pause einer pferdebegeisterten Mitschülerin den Unterschied zwischen einem Hengst und einem Wallach erklärt (soweit alles in Ordnung). Dann war er auf Umwegen zum Thema Kastration bei Menschen gekommen (weniger in Ordnung) und hatte als Beispiel Kastratensänger im Barock (oh oh) sowie die Bestrafung von Vergewaltigern angeführt (laut den anderen Eltern skandalös und absolut unpassend). 

Auf Initiative besagter verärgerter und schockierter Eltern hatte seine Klassenlehrerin meine Eltern überzeugt, mit Chris stimme ganz offensichtlich etwas nicht. Begriffe wie ADS, Autismus und Entwicklungsstörung wurden wild hin und hergeschoben, genauso wie Schuldzuweisungen, woher Chris solche Dinge überhaupt wusste. 

Das alles endete mit meinem Bruder, der zusammengekauert in seinem Bett lag, in einer Nacht drei T-Shirts durchschwitzte, sich die Unterlippe blutig kaute und aussah als hätte er einen schlechten Drogentrip.   
Eine Überreaktion auf die Medikamente, hieß es später.   
Niemand sprach von der Überreaktion von allen anderen. 

Auch Chris nicht. 

Aber es machte etwas kaputt, was danach nie mehr ganz wurde. 

 

^Fin^

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nachwort** : Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Chris' Eltern zu totalen Arschlöchern zu machen, denen nichts am Wohl ihres Kindes liegt. Sie sind einfach hilflos und überfordert und ich hoffe, das kommt irgendwie auch rüber.   
> Was Chris angeht ... einige Leser haben mich schon gefragt, was er denn nun eigentlich hat.   
> Ich bin Psychologin und getreu unserem Motto "Wenn es dir und anderen nicht schadet, hast du auch kein Problem", behaupte ich mal ganz kühn, dass Chris einfach nur Chris ist. ^^


End file.
